InuYasha and Kagome's First Day
by Tsumira
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are now going to Junior High together, but who will they meet up with next?
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha A Feudal Fairy Tale

InuYasha and Kagome's First Day of School.

(Didn't feel like translating it into Japanese. I'm not that big of an expert)

Chapter One. Foxtail.

Note: This is a continuation of InuYasha and Kagome's last day. Of course I'm glad to write this fic, since my last one turned out to be really popular. So here it is, the beginning of a whole new series, with InuYasha and the gang in Junior High! (Well, not Shippo, but you understand, right?)

Edit: I've edited this chapter because it looked all...scrunched up. Looks like I might end up editing them all.

"What are you doing here, InuYasha?", Kagome (yes, it is no longer from her PoV) inquired as she walked home from school with the handsome young man who no longer had cute dog ears (are you going to stop reading now that Inu's human? ;;). "My name's Inuo. Ginnokami Inuo."

"Yah, but you DO remember who I am!", the young school girl insisted.

"Feh...Kagome. Of course I remember who you are.after all the times you sit'd me!"

"So you DO remember about us looking for Shikon Shards in the Feudal Period!", Kagome exclaimed.

"Yah yah yah, I remember alright."

The two walked together towards Kagome's home. "So, InuYa.Inuo, what are you doing here?", she wondered.

"What am I doing here? I'm going to Junior High, that's what!", InuYa.oh sorry, Inuo insisted.

"WHY are you here? HOW did you get here?", Kagome prodded.

"I don't know. I don't know! I have no idea WHY or HOW I got here. All I know is that I'm Ginnokami Inuo, I live in a nearby shelter for adolescent boys, and I can make my own ramen without burning the water. Oh, and that I was born seventeen years ago. In fact, until you sit'd me, I didn't even remember BEING InuYasha!", Inuo explained.

"So you were reincarnated? InuYasha! What wish did you make on the Shikon no tama!", Kagome demanded.

"Who said I made a wish?", Inuo retorted.

"I SAW YOU! You were jumping down the well and a bright light flashed. I thought I heard you say something"  
"I don't remember that at all. Like I'd make a dumb wish like this. Can we just drop the subject? The fact is, I'm here. It doesn't matter why or how I got here, I'm here in your world and that's that. I can get along by myself in this world. I know everything I need to know."

"That's good and all, and I really am glad to see you again, but, if someone sent you here, if it wasn't your wish, then we might have a new enemy.", Kagome noted.

"Kagome, even if we do have a new enemy, we can't fight it now. I'm human, remember? No special powers or anything, just an ordinary guy TRYING to live an ordinary life!", Inuo insisted.

"Leave me alone you guys! I gave you all the money I had at lunch! I don't got no more!" "Oh, if you really don't have any money then we'd let you go. Grab him boys!" "Hey, hey, hey! Let me go! I said I didn't have any money! Don't you guys believe me!"

Nearby, a poor little kid with fluffy orange hair is grabbed by two older kids and hung upside down by his ankles. "Hey! Hey! Stop it!", the kid pleaded as they shook him down. Ching. Ching. Ching.

"Just as I suspected, the little punk lied to us.", the leader commented.

"I.I didn't lie! I honestly didn't realize those were there! I swear! Please don't beat me up"  
"Inuy..o! Look at those bullies picking on that poor little kid! We should do something about it!", Kagome suggested pointing to the three boys picking on the smaller boy.

"Feh,he can handle himself.", Inuo refused.

"InuYasha!", Kagome stomped.

"I'm not going to get myself involved in some playground fight."

"Don't MAKE me say it boy!" Inuo's face suddenly turned blue and he quickly marched over to the bullies.  
A looming shadow lurked over the bullies, but they were ignorant of it as they set the kid down and pushed him up against the wall. The leader smirked. Tap. Tap. "Excuse me, but I think this is your cue to run.", Inuo smirked. The leader looked up at the rather tall and intimidating Junior High student.

"Yes, you're right! We...we...we should be...running...now. Now!" The leader and his two minions quickly ran off. "Uh, should I be running too, mister?", the cute little boy wonders.

"No, it's alright. Here's your change.", Kagome spoke gently as she approached them picking up the little kid's money.

"Thank you! My name's Kitsune Shippo!", the little red head introduces himself.  
A freaked looked crossed Inuo's face and his bangs concealed his eyes giving him an evil look. Kagome simply looked over at Inuo and smiled. "Shippo, huh? Well I'm Higurashi Kagome, and this is Ginnokami Inuo.", Kagome introduced. "Nice to meet ya! Uh...is he...alright?", Shippo asks.

"Yes, he will be.", Kagome smirked. 


	2. VOTE for the next character!

Before I put up chapter two, I'm giving you fanfic fans the chance to VOTE for who you want to see in the next chapter.  
  
I was thinking about either Sesshomoru and Rin or Miroku and Sango.  
  
HOWEVER, I'll let YOU, the READERS, decide!  
  
Yes, YOU will play the most IMPORTANT role in this fic, for you will determine who will appear next!  
  
Don't want the above choices? Go ahead and vote for someone else. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome.  
  
HOWEVER, under NO circumstances, will I put Kikyo in the story *Kikyo- bashers cause me to go death with their loud cheering and proclaims of joy that "Kikyo is dead, Kikyo is dead, thank the kami-sama, Kikyo is dead"*. The reason being, that it is not logical or otherwise feasible to have two reincarnations of the same person in the same period of time. A reincarnation and a former incarnation are a different matter. Although one could argue that Undead Kikyo is not the same as the Kikyo that Kagome was reincarnated from (my belief), however, undead Kikyo is simply a reanimation of Kikyo's remains and therefore does not possess a soul of her own to BE reincarnated.  
  
Well, that was a fun read. Well you know what to do, VOTE! 


	3. Chapter Two

InuYasha and Kagome's First Day

Chapter Two. Hentai Hunter.

Edit: This one looked scrunched up too.  
School was boring. The subjects were the same old repeat of last year for poor Kagome. However, she knew that in a few weeks she'll be able to learn all the things she had missed from last year. Since she currently didn't have the stress of having to go back to time and collect Shikon Shards, Kagome had all the time she needed to study and get back on track.  
"Feh.", Inuo snorted at the lecture. He obviously wasn't intent on learning anything.

"InuYasha!", Kagome scolded in a whisper.

"Don't call me that.", Inuo retorted. Kagome sighed and turned back to her notebook, trying her best to ignore the fidgeting hanyou turned junior high boy.  
The bell finally rang for gym. At least Inuo could pay attention in gym and Kagome wouldn't have to worry about being distracted by him, except when he starts to pick a fight. The students piled out of the classroom, eager to leave, but not so eager to go to gym class.  
Kagome made her way to the girls' locker room, while keeping a close eye on Inuo. As she started to slip out of her top, she heard a scream from the girls in the next two roles over. "HENTAI!" There was a sudden crash of closing lockers and then a loud BANG!

"Where is he!", a familiar voice demanded. Kagome looked up nervously only to see that a young lady no older than herself standing perched atop a row of lockers wearing a silky white uniform and wielding a katana.  
More girls screamed. "HELP! PERVERT!" The young lady leapt over Kagome and onto the next row of lockers with another loud BANG! She then jumped down and landed on a young male student who was enjoying the company of undressing ladies. The hentai hunter swiftly placed her katana at the throat of the offending male.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!", she ordered.

"But what if I like the view?", the hentai smirked.

"I have a katana to your throat, you do as I say or you will certainly not die as a happy man." The pervert closed his eyes and turned his head.  
Kagome quickly changed into her P.E. uniform and rushed over to see what the commotion was all about. The girl had pinned down one of the male students, who for some reason thought it would be fun to sneak into the girls' locker room and watch them undress. "What's going on here?", Kagome demanded. All of the girls pointed from behind lockers at the boy on the ground.

"I'm Sango Rea, Hentai Hunter. This young man snuck into the girls' locker room. I'm going to drag his arse to the principal's office if I don't end up killing him first."

"Hey, hey, hey! They're overreacting! I'm jes a foreign exchange student from the US, and I misread the kanji. By the way, my name is Miroku Moore"  
Kagome slapped her head as a sour expression crossed her face. She should have known that it was just Miroku and Sango having a tussle. Kagome quickly found herself wondering who would show up next.  
Sango...or Rea, lifted up the perverted exchange student and proceeded to haul his butt to the office. His right hand reached over and squeezed her buttocks. She quickly SLAMMED him to the ground and proceeded to pound him into submission before continuing her trek to the headmaster's office.

"Oh boy, just when you think it's going to be an ordinary day.", Kagome sighed. 


	4. Chapter Three

InuYasha and Kagome's First Day

Chapter Three. Big brother.

Edit: Yep, edited.

Kagome was having a relaxing Saturday off from school (YES, they have Saturday school every other week, only half a day of classes though). Her mother and grandfather were out of town for the weekend and Sota...that little brat was over at a sleepover. The cute kid, Shippo had already arrived, wondering what kind of festivities Kagome was going to have for them. Kagome would have invited Sango...er Rea and Miroku if she saw them long enough to even say hello.

/Sango's probably beating up Miroku right now., Kagome reflected.

After about half an hour later, Inuo arrives carrying a boy of Shippo's age on his shoulder. The kid looked similar to Inuo, with long blonde hair and serious brown eyes. In comparison, even though he was definitely younger, he had a more mature look than the junior high student who was once a temperamental hanyou. Still had the temper.

"InuYasha, who do you have there?", Kagome inquired.

"InuO, call me INUO!"

"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever. Who's the cute little boy you brought?" Inuo slowly set the kid down and crossed his arms.

"My brother, Sesshomoru.", Inuo retorted looking away.

"Sesshomoru my name is NOT!", the young boy informed.

"Hey! You're Ginnokami Seiken! You attend my school!", Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh, I know you, you are that hyperactice little brat in my class." Kagome's face turned blue as she began to shudder.

/Sesshomoru's a little kid! There's no way! I...I can't believe this! Inuo's a big brother now! giggle Oh but lil Sessho looks sooooooooooo cute/

Kagome turned to Inuo with a smile. "Inuo, you didn't tell me that you had an old...younger brother!"

"I didn't know until last night! Apparently my dad remarried before he died and had another kid. This brat's mother passed away recently and now I've got to take care of him!"

"A brat I am NOT!"

"Look, look, let's not fight. I had a lot planned for today, so don't ruin it...ANY OF YOU!" Inuo scoots back in fear of Kagome and Shippo darts behind Seiken. Only Seiken is unafraid.

"Well now that's settled, let's go swimming!"

"You have a pool?", Inuo inquired raising a brow.

"Yah!", Shippo exclaimed in jubilation.

"Uh...no, there's a pool down the street we can go to. I bought you a bathing suit Inuo. Sesh...Seiken and Shippo, you can borrow Sota's."

"Thanks Kagome-chan!"

"It matters not to Seiken.", the little Sesshomoru informed.

"Feh.", Inuo snorts.

Kagome escorted the three boys to the bathroom and handed them each a pair of swimming trunks. "Now you two make sure that Inuo doesn't go anywhere NEAR my room until I've changed."

"Will do Kagome!", Shippo quickly agreed.

"It matters not to Seiken."

"Hey, who do I look like, Miroku!", Inuo complained. Seiken smirked at Inuo as Kagome closed the door and headed out to her bedroom. 


	5. Chapter Four

InuYasha and Kagome's First Day

Chapter Four. Big brother part two. Little brother strikes back!

Edit: Yep, another one edited.

"Feh.", Inuo pouted as he took off his clothes. In no time, both Shippo and Seiken were changed into their swim trunks. Inuo went to put his on, but couldn't find them.

"Hey, where's my trunks!", Inuo demanded. Little Seiken stood at the bathroom door with a smirk on his face and one hand behind his back. The other hand he proudly waved around Inuo's swimming turnks and darted outside. "Why you little brat!", Inuo screamed and lunged for his change of clothes...but found none. Too infruiated to worry about that any more, Inuo gave chase to the little whelp.

Little Sesshomoru, or Seiken as he was now called, halted suddenly. Inou didn't pay any attention to the door that they had stopped in front of, nor the fact that it was cracked open. "Inuo! Stop looking at Kagome nekkid and get your swim trunks on!", Seiken shouted. Inuo blinked.

"Huh? What? HEY!" Kagome bursted out the door dressed in her swimsuit, and SLAMMED the door into Inuo.

"PERVERT!", she screamed.

"It's not what it looks like!", Inuo pleads, sounding a lot like a poor young martial artist called Ranma (note: Inuyasha and Ranma both have the same Japanese seiyuu/va. ;;; male Ranma! Not female Ranma, who is done by Hayashibara Megumi-sama! o). Kagome turned and looked and Inuo, her face instantly turning a deep crimsion. She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs seeing a completely naked Inuo. After kicking her legs in his face several times, she dived into her room and slammed the door.

Inuo angerly put on his swim trunks, although it was a wonder that he didn't just break them in half. He turned his glare towards his younger brother with such a strong and ferioucous hatred. Seiken merely smirked and ran off. Inuo started to give chase when Kagome slammed open the door again. Shippo, curious as to what the commotion was about, stepped outside of the bathroom. "What's going on?", the former kitsune asks. Kagome looked at Inuo and fumed.

"NOTHING!", she insisted, still red from seeing Inuo in the buff.

Eventually, the four make it in one piece to the public pool. Neither Kagome nor Inuo had spoken to each other since the incident. Inuyasha knew that there was no point in trying to explain that Sesshomoru's reincarnation had framed him and Kagome didn't want to bring it up because she didn't want to remember what she just saw. Of course, that's not to say that she didn't enjoy it though (but sorry, Inuo, that's not mah thang...I would have probably made a very big scene and poor Inuo would have to become Inuko or Mesuinu!), it's just that it was very awkward, very unexpected, and very embarressing.

Kagome slipped into the pool and sighed. She tried her best to relax and soon realized that a hotspring would have been better for that. While Kagome floated on the water sighing, Inuo was stuck babysitting both his little brother, Seiken, and the kitsune reincarnation, Shippo. The two were playing tag with a towel...which happened to have been Inuo's but he didn't really care. He was still fuming about how that little Sesshomoru embarressed him in front of Kagome. He could never forgive that little brat, no more than Kagome could have forgiven him.

/She must hate me now. There's no hope left for me./

"PERVERT!", a girl suddenly screamed in the pool covering her chest and causing Kagome to sink into the water. Quickly diving back up, Kagome saw that the young lady's bathing suit top was missing. A familiar face lurked nearby, coveting his perverse prize.

"HARAIKUTSU!" A boomerang suddenly smacked Miroku dead in the head causing him to drop the top into the pool. The girl immediate snatched it and slipped it back on under the water.

/I guess Sango still has her Haraikutsu afterall., Kagome reflected.

As if Shippo and Seiken fighting and playing tug of war wasn't bad enough, now Miroku was getting pounded on by Sango Rea. Inuo sunk deep into the water, the pool bubbling as he muttered about the terrible day he was having. Suddenly, a pair of swim trunks floated up to the surface of the pool. Inuo blinked several times then looked down at himself. He blushed a brilliant red and went to snatch up his trunks. Too late. Seiken had already snatched them up and was wearing them on his head. Inuo growled and sat legs crossed in the pool. Kagome screamed, turning a dazzling deep red once she realized that Inuo was indecent again. Sango's boomerang came flying at Inuo's head flipping him up and over until he was finally floating face down into the pool. Shippo managed to snatch Inuo's trunks from Seiken, and Seiken immediately started chasing him around trying to get his new hat back.

As Sango waited for the return of her boomerang of hentai slaying, Miroku snuck behind her, hand ready for a grab. As the 'rang returned, Sango lept into the pool, causing the Haraikutsu to smack Miroku and send him flying into the air until he became nothing more than a speck. Sango slowly climbed back out of the pool and stood up shaking the water off of her. She raised her hand and caught her boomerang then left.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TRUNKS!", Inuo screamed as Shippo and Seiken began playing tug of war with Inuyasha's swimware.

"TRUNKS! Where's Trunks!", a small, cute, and tough looking young girl with short black hair demanded wearing an orange bandana atop her head.

"Uh...he's talking about swimming trunks.", a young boy with spikey black hair informed grabbing a handful of food and stuffing it in his mouth.

/Never an ordinary day., Kagome sighed blushing. 


	6. Chapter Five

InuYasha and Kagome's First Day  
  
Chapter Five. Mid-terms keep us from writing Fanfics!  
  
Kagome sighed longingly at her laptop. No new updates on a somewhat popular Fuedal Fairytale fanfic on fanfiction.net. There were only four chapters and she wanted to find out who would appear next in the fanfic. Guess she would never know, because of mid-term exams.  
  
"Feh. Whattaya lookin' at?", Inuo demanded. "I was just looking at a fanfic online, but it hasn't been updated yet." "A fanfic eh? What's it about?", Inuo wondered. "It's a Fuedal Fairytale fanfic, based on an anime where a magical girl from the future helps fights demons in Fuedal Japan with a demon prince, perverse priest, amazon warrior, a cute and fierce monster, and an adorable chibi fox. Unfortunately, there's only four chapters up and she hasn't updated it in a while. I know she's got like 17 other stories she's gotta work on, and that she's a college student facing mid-terms...I just really wished that she'd put something up you know. The fanfic was getting good because all of the characters were now living in the modern age and going to school. I really want to know who's going to show up next!", Kagome informed.  
  
Tsumira - I shouldn't be writing this...but if it makes some of you rapid fans happy, chapter five is now up if you're reading this. Oh, but you have to pay a price too! Yep, I'm typing up in this fanfic the Intro to Computer vocabulary words I'm memorizing! Hey, you might learn something!  
  
Bah...that's more effort than studying! Well, I'm gonna institute a new policy now, I'll only update stories that get new reviews. If at any given time a story has no new reviews, then I'll work on another story and another until I get a story with a new review. ^^;;; This gives me a legitimate excuse to stop working on one fanfic and work on another idea. It's easier for me. No sense in me bombarding the poor site with garbage fanfics that no one other than myself reads. For crying out loud, about half of my fics don't have reviews...not even from nightsiren02-neechan. ;_; 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six. Delay or Procrastination?

"Has she updated yet?", Inuo questions as he lurks from behind Kagome's shoulder. Kagome cringes, an annoyed look quickly taking over her face. She spins around in her chair and looks at Inuo as Tsumira would look having a soda withdrawal (or anyone who's been denied of their caffine P).

"Does it LOOK like she's updated?", Kagome demands in a rather cranky voice. Inuo cr. He can't make Tsumira write...or can he?

"Well, there's really nothing we can do, so quite your whinning. If she's working on other fics, then let her. She'll probably come back to this one sooner or later. Maybe she's having writer's block or something. I don't know.", Inuo suggests looking away.

"Yah, you're probably right...for once. Maybe I should write her a suggestion for the next chappie or who she should bring in next."

"Hey, Kagome...", Inuo speaks.

"Yes?", Kagome answers turning back to face the boy formerly known as Inuyashacan do. He can't make Tsumira write...or can he?

"Well, there's really nothing we can do, so quite your whinning. If she's working on other fics, then let her. She'll probably come back to this one sooner or later. Maybe she's having writer's block or something. I don't know.", Inuo suggests looking away.

"Yah, you're probably right...for once. Maybe I should write her a suggestion for the next chappie or who she should bring in next."

"Hey, Kagome...", Inuo speaks.

"Yes?", Kagome answers turning back to face the boy formerly known as Inuyasha.

"Why don't YOU write your OWN fanfic?", Inuo wonders.

"Don't be silly, Inuya--Inuo. I can barely write a report for class and you expect me to write a fanfic! There's no way I can do that! No one would ever read it!", Kagome retorts.

"Yah, you got that right."

"HEY! SIT!"

BAM!

Tsumira - Really, really, REALLY sorry for the lack of updates. All of the above mentioned problems and more. Mesuinu, my Slayers fic character, is really getting herself spoiled. I've also recently started an Evangelion fic that's already getting a lot of attention.

You, the fans, can help me out. I'm not sure exactly who to bring in next. I'm thinking of Naraku, but I can't decide if he should be the headmaster of Shippo or Kagome's school. Also, I'm not sure if I should bring Naraku by himself, or include Kanna and Kagura as well.

So far we have: Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomoru. We have Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Koga (ew!), and anyone else I decide to toss in, left.

Note: Edited for your entertainment. Maybe they'll be a chapter in the future of Kagome writing a fanfic. Wonder how I'll pull that one off. Ooooo a chapter for every character writing a fanfic! I'm gooooood! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven. The End of Inuya...Inuo?

Inuo knocks on the door to Kagome's house. He's worried because she missed school today. The only time he knew of Kagome missing school was back when they collected Shikon shards in the Feudal Period. Kagome's mother opens the door and smiles to see Kagome's unofficial boyfriend standing there with a concerned look on her face. "Oh hello Inuo. Kagome's upstairs in her room."

"Uh, thanks.", Inuo replies somewhat concerned by how casual it all seemed.

Sighing to himself, the reincarnated hanyou slowly makes his way up to Kagome's room. Although the door is partially open, he knocks on it just in case. Afterall, if he barged in there demanding what was wrong, he'd get a big sit. Although he was no longer under that spell, old habits die hard.

"Yes?", Kagome replies, her voice sounding hoarse.

"It's, uh...me."

"Oh, come in Inuy...Inuo.", Kagome invites sounding rather depressed.

Inuo slowly opens the door and steps in. He immediately sees Kagome lying on her bed crying on her pillow. Instinctively her runs to her and wraps his tender arms around her. "Kagome! You're crying!"

"Oh...I'm...sorry."

"What happened? Why weren't you in school today?", Inuo asks, his heart heavy with concern.

"You know...the fanfic I was wanting an update on?"

"Yah, the chick that's always coming up with excuses as to why she hasn't been able to update it. What does this have to do with you?", Inuo half-demands.

Kagome says nothing, but merely points to the laptop which is still on the page of the fanfic she was wanting a review.

"To whomever may be reading this,

I sincerely apologize, but I'm afraid that I may never be able to finish nor update this fanfic. It's not because I'm busy with school, but quite frankly, I'm depressed. The person that I thought was my bestfriend hates me. She did something very bad and has been lying to me about it. Now that I know the truth and have finally been able to put the blame for it on her, she hates me and no longer wishes to be my friend. I told her how I felt and that I would be there if she needs me, but she's the one who'll have to come to me. It's probably for the best, but it still hurts. She wants everyone to believe that I betrayed her, but I know that isn't true. I haven't been the best of friends, maybe that's why she felt she couldn't really trust me, but I'd still wish that she could have at least been a friend and told me that she thought I was treating her badly instead of lying and telling me that I wasn't a bad friend. Well, I'd rather not talk about it. I've already written several poems about my feelings. Some or not pleasant, but the pain I feel isn't very pleasant either. I'll never be able to believe anything she says again because she's lied so many times. Again, I apologize to everyone who has read this fanfic and longed for an update. I can't deal with this and it's affecting my performance in general. I hope you'll find other fanfics to enjoy.

Thank you for your patronage."

"Whoa...that's deep. Hey, would it make you feel any better if I find her supposed bestfriend and kill her so she could go back to finishing the fanfic for you?"

"Nooooo.", Kagome cries.

"Well, it's just a fanfic. It's nothing to cry over."

"It's not the fanfic. It's the reason why she won't finish it. I know how she feels."

"What do you mean?", Inuo asks worried and concerned.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!", Kagome fumes.

"Shesh...I was just askin'.", the former hanyou complains.

Edit: Yep, edited this story because when I looked back at it, it showed up all glitchy. Also, it could have used a little spicing up. Wonder if Kagome will ever reveal what happened to her that makes her able to relate? Not even the writer knows! P 


	9. Chapter Eight Part I

InuYasha and Kagome's First Day

Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm not finished but I'll put what I have up. I'm really busy with school. I've got two research papers do and A LOT of projects too.

Edit: Grrrr...I'm getting tired of editing these chapters, but this one's the last one I have to edit. Yeah!

Chapter Eight. Camping Curse Part I

Inuo sighed as he kept a close eye on Kagome. A school camping trip couldn't have come at a better time. Kagome had been getting herself depressed over some stupid fanfic not being updated because the writer was having social problems. Inuo smiled to himself, hoping that this trip would take her mind off it and that she'll be the same annoying, but cute girl she was when they first met.

The girls and boys were placed in separate camps. It made sense, but from the vacant expression on his face, all of the guys could tell that his mind is on other things. "So, who is it? Who are you thinking of?", Miroku Moore interrupted the reincarnated hanyou's thoughts.

"Eh! What the hell are you talking about?"

"What's her name? You're obviously thinking about some pretty girl.", Miroku smirked.

"I'm not thinking of no pretty girl. I'm just worried that some IDIOT is going to do something STUPID and then this trip will be over before it starts!", Inuo growled.

Miroku sweatdropped and backed away. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that this Japanese schoolboy was a demon or something. Then again, all bets are off in Japan, especially if it's anything like what it is in those hent...anime.

Meanwhile, Kagome started tp set up camp with the girls. Although not a student, Sango Rea was on the look out for perverts. "Miss, are you alright? You seem kind of down.", Sango Noted as she approached the frowning school girl.

"Oh, nothing. It's just been so long since I've been camping.", Kagome trailed off.

"I suppose you've already heard the story. That must be why you're so down."

"The story? What story?", Kagome questioned.

"I'm not even from Japan and I know the story!", Miroku explained to Inuo. The young boy once known as Inuyasha shruged, not really caring. His fellow classmates lit the campfire and circle around, ready to begin the ghost story.

The girls' camp had their campfire lit, and all of the girls sat around it waiting to hear Sango tell them the tale of these cursed woods. "It happened ten years ago in these very same woods we camp in now.", Sango began.

"A classroom of students, separated into groups of boys and girls had camped in this very spot.", Miroku informed Inuyasha and the boys.

"They were elementary students and were well supervised.", Sango spoke.

"However, one little boy still managed to get separated from everyone else.", Miroku continued.

"The next day and the following week, a search party was sent to look for the boy, but he was never found dead or alive.", Sango elaborated.

"And every year, when students come to camp, one of those students would go missing.", Miroku informed.

"The student who would disappear would be about the same age, give or take a few years, of what the boy would be now."

"And now the boy would be about fifteen.", Miroku noted.

"That's a silly story. It's not even remotely scary.", Kagome commented, her face lighting up the forest. Even though the story didn't scare her, it made Kagome forget about that silly fanfic. In fact, it served as a reminder to the time she was in Feudal Japan searching for Shikon shards.

"The boy would be an adolescent going through puberty. His next victim will most likely be a girl. I, Michael Miroku Moore, do hereby pledge to protect the beautiful young ladies of our class. This girl-snatching ghost shall not pass me!", Miroku proudly proclaimed in a pose. Inuo sighed, knowing that he'll probably have to save the girls from Miroku.

"Moore-san, I heard that the boy was adopted by wolves, not a ghost.", one of their classmates spoke up. Miroku looked over to the young man with a determined smile. Ghost or boy raised by wolves, he wasn't going to let anyone else spy on the girls while they were changing into their nightclothes and sleeping. Inuo, on the other hand, fell over on his side.

"Damn...don't tell me this stupid story is real. That can mean only..." Night began to descend upon the campers, and the howling of a pack of wolves interrupted Inuo's muttering. 


End file.
